Shingami Keepers
by Leah Potts5
Summary: London Dispatch has won a contest to go on vacation for a year and their newest Shinigami suggests to go to Walt Disney World. But she is actually wanting to go there to finish what she started ten years before and decided to make them DHI's like her. Just what secrets does she hold and why won't she tell them or the Kingdom Keepers? Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

We grabbed our bags and got off the plane. I could all ready feel the Florida sun on my skin and I pushed my glasses up closer to my eyes. I waited for Ronald, William, Eric, Alan, and Grell to get off the plane. I could hear Grell whining to William because William told him that he couldn't wear his new bikini. Ronald stood next to me and we both gave a small laugh at how Grell and William were arguing. I walked to a train and got on before they followed me inside. The doors closed and went towards the main part of the airport. I looked out the window and I could hear the speaker talking about where to get luggage and also saying welcome to the Orlando International Airport. After we got off the train we walked towards the escalator to go to the first floor but Grell stopped us because he wanted to go shopping.

"Grell, you do know that there will be more shops at Disney World," I explained while putting my hands on my hips.

I had a black tank top with some jeans and a pair of ankle boots on. My light brown hair was in a ponytail and the sunlight coming through the ceiling windows let people see my natural red and blonde highlights. Grell crossed his arms and huffed.

"We can shop here when we leave, I promise," I replied.

Grell lightened up and smiled. His white shark like teeth almost glowed in the sunlight and his red hair turned into a brighter red color in the sunlight. We then walked over to the escalator and we rode it down to the first floor. I walked up to the Magical Express counter with them following me and I smiled at the lady.

"Hello," she greeted me.

"Hi, we're here for the Magical Express," I said.

"Is this your first time," she asked while typing on the computer.

"Yes," I smiled and then she gave me the tickets for the Magical Express.

"Have fun," she said before we walked away.

I walked to one of the people with my friends following me and they pointed to a line that we had to go in. I walked the way he said and my friends followed me. I saw that we had awhile to wait and I looked at Grell. Grell was trying to braid his hair on his own like how I could do it on my own.

"Do you need help," I asked.

He looked at me and gave me a small nod. I stood behind him and started to braid his hair. His hair felt like velvet and the red hair in my hands made my hands look like there was blood on them. After I got it done I got a black rubber band out of my pocket and wrapped it around the end.

"All done," I smiled.

Grell smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," he said happily and then he started flirting with William again.

I just laughed a small laugh and put my black backpack on my shoulder. A lady came up to us and led us to a bus. I gave my bag to the guy putting the bags at the bottom of the bus and then my friends gave him their bags too. I then walked up to a lady and gave her our tickets to scan and after she did that we all got onto the bus. The bus left the airport a couple of minutes after we got on it and Ronald was sleeping next to me. His head fell onto my shoulder but I didn't move so I didn't wake him up. I looked at Grell and saw he was reading a fashion magazine and then I looked at William. He was trying to think of something to do since we all had a vacation from Dispatch for an entire year and I knew that he was going to go nuts if he didn't have something to do. I grabbed a book out of my bag and handed it too William.

"Read this, I know it's probably lame but still it's something to do," I whispered to him.

He looked at the book I gave him and it was Kingdom Keepers: Shell Game. He nodded and began to read the book. I remembered when I asked them to read all of the books and I knew that William was the only one left to read the last one so I looked out the window. I could see all of the palm trees and then I heard the driver of the bus say that we were about to go through the gates to Disney world. I was excited but I was also nervous because I had no idea if it was what it was like when I last came here. It has been ten years since I lived at Disney World with my grandfather and the last night I lived here, I died and became a Shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2

We got off the bus and Ronald still looked tired. I grabbed all of our bags and gave them to everyone but Grell's was the heaviest one. I walked into the lobby with my friends and had my backpack on only one of my shoulders. I checked us in and we walked to the section we were staying at. We were staying at the All Star Music resort and we were staying in the Country Fair section. I gave everyone their keys and walked to my room with Grell. Eric and Alan were going to share a room while William and Ronald shared a room. I opened the door to Grell and my room. I held the door open for Grell and he stepped inside before I did. It was cute and I started unpacking my stuff while Grell laid down on one of the beds. I only used the bottom drawer because I knew that Grell would need the top two drawers in the cabinet and I handed him the remote for the TV. He turned on the TV while I started putting my tooth brush and everything I needed for the bathroom on the bathroom counter. I heard the news and sat on my bed watching it. The news was talking about the DHI's and they said that they were going to have a fifth anniversary parade at the Magic Kingdom. I looked at Grell and he looked at me with a pleading look and I nodded. He smiled and stood up very quickly. He began unpacking his stuff and got done unpacking in a couple of minutes. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it for him and saw him take his hair out of the braid and put it into a bun before putting red chopsticks in it. He then walked into the bathroom and shut the door before I shut the door to the room. I sat on my bed waiting for him and I saw him walked out of the bathroom with a red t-shirt on that showed that he was slender and he was wearing black skinny jeans along with his usual black and red ankle boots. I stood up and walked to the door again and opened it for him. He walked out and I walked out of the room after him. We walked to the room next door and knocked on it. I saw Ronald with really messed up hair and a frustrated William walking out of the room.

"What happened," I asked confused because I knew that Ronald doesn't like his hair messed up like how it was.

It looked like a big squirrel nest in his hair and I couldn't tell which strand of hair was a different one or not.

"William was trying to get me organize and he kept complaining about how disorganized I was," he replied.

I gave a small laugh and started to fix his hair.

"Come on, we have to go to Magic Kingdom," I said.

He gave a single nod and exited the room with his white t-shirt and blue jeans on with a pair of checkered converse. I smiled and walked to Eric and Alan's room. Eric opened the door and smiled.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey, we're going to Magic kingdom, do you want to come with us," I asked.

"Sure," Eric said.

Alan stood behind Eric and nodded before they left their room. I saw William while we were walking and I ran up to him.

"William, do you want to come to Magic Kingdom with us," I asked while I stood in front of him.

He sighed and looked at me like I was nuts.

"William, please," I pleaded and made a puppy dog face.

He sighed and gave a single nod. I leapt into the air in joy and hugged him really quick before holding onto his wrist and running to the rest of my friends. We walked to the front of the hotel and waited for the bus. The bus came a few minutes later and I sat at the back of the bus. They followed me and sat near me so we could all talk. We all talked to each other and talked about what we were going to do for the next year of staying at Walt Disney World since it was only June we had a lot of things to think of doing. William looked out the window and had his arms crossed. Grell was sitting next to him and when we first got on the bus I almost burst out laughing at the reaction William made. When we got off the bus Grell clinged onto William's arm and I smiled. After we got into the park I walked through the tunnels and looked at Main Street U.S.A. I smiled and looked at everything. My friends followed me with a map for each of them and I walked to the sidewalk next to the candy shop. I heard the music for the parade start and I smiled. I watched as floats went by and then the DHI's float came up. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall of the candy shop. I saw them all look at me and I smirked. I watched them watch me and when they went by I looked at my friends. We started walking towards Pecos Bill's so we could eat lunch and I had my hands in my pockets.

**Finn's POV**

"Okay everyone, Wayne told me last night that there was going to be someone special for us to meet at the parks tonight and he said to gather up in Main Street next to the Walt Disney statue," I announced.

"Did he tell you who the person was, Finn," Amanda asked me.

"No, but I do know that the person is a girl and that she knows about us," I said.

"What if it's a trap," Maybeck asked.

"I don't know but now that we can turn into pure light, I think we will be able to escape anything if something tries to get us," I explained.

"So the person must be very important if Wayne couldn't even tell you," Willa answered.

I nodded and then I heard the music start playing for the parade.

"We'll talk more about it later. Amanda, Jess, go ahead and go to Main Street," I told.

Amanda and Jess nodded before they walked outside to Main Street. We waved to all of the people and when we stopped in front of the candy shop, I noticed a girl watching us. I felt this strange feeling and my other friends watched her too. I saw all of her friends and I got the same feeling when I looked at them. Then the float went away and when the parade ended I looked at my friends.

"Did you have that same feeling that I had when I saw that group of people," I asked.

Maybeck, Philby, Willa, and Charlene nodded at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got back to the hotel I looked at my friends and smiled.

"Can you sleep with your clothes on tonight," I asked.

They all looked at me confused and Grell's mouth dropped open.

"Why do we need to wear clothes to bed," Ronald asked.

"I'll explain later just can you please do it," I explained.

Everyone sighed and then nodded. I smiled and then went into my room with Grell. I fell asleep pretty quickly just like everyone else and when I opened my eyes I was on the ground on Main Street. I sat up and smiled at my hands.

"I'm back," I whispered.

I stood up and brushed my knees off. I then heard someone running and I turned to see Finn run right into me knocking us both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going," I exclaimed as I pushed him off of me.

I sat up and then stood back up brushing my knees off again. He looked at me strangely and I crossed my arms.

"It's rude to stare at people," I said emotionlessly.

He quickly stood up and then saw what was chasing him. I looked at the person and it was one of the pirates running straight at us.

"Finn. Run," I said while looking at the pirate.

"How are you here," he asked.

"Lawrence Finnegan Whitman. If you do not run I will kick your ass to make you start running," I growled.

He looked at me frightened and I looked at him with a serious face.

"You need to run, I'll be okay," I said.

Finn looked at the pirate and his eyes widened as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down at my stomach and saw a sword stabbed into my body, I looked at the pirate and the pirate's eyes widened.

"How you be alive," he asked shocked.

I smirked and pulled the sword out of my torso.

"I'm not human," I whispered and I slashed the pirate.

The pirate fell to the ground with sparks coming out of him and I looked at my wound. It was all ready healed and I smiled as I threw the sword to the ground. Finn looked at me frightened and I looked at him.

"You should've run," I said emotionlessly.

I heard a familiar voice call my name and I looked to see Eric, Ronald, Alan, Grell, and William running towards me. They stopped in front of me and looked at the motionless pirate animatronic.

"It won't be waking up for quite awhile," I said.

My friends nodded and looked at me. I crossed my arms and looked at Finn.

"Where's Wayne," I asked.

"How do I know that you're not Overtakers," he yelled at me.

I glared at him and he stared at me a little bit scared.

"Wait, you mean those books you forced us to read were real," Ronald asked.

I nodded and looked at them.

"Wayne needs my help I've had contact with him and he's told me the Overtakers have gotten worse so I asked Wayne if he could make you DHI's," I explained.

"What are you, how did you survive from the wound the pirate made," Finn exclaimed.

I looked at him and started to glare again.

"It's none of your business," I growled.

"Rose," I heard someone say and I looked at the person.

I smiled at him and he walked to me.

"Hello grandfather," I said.

Wayne hugged me and I hugged him back. He stopped hugging me and looked at me in the eyes.

"How," he asked.

"Long story," I whispered.

"Whoa, wait, you mean this is the girl you wanted us to meet," Finn asked.

I turned to him and smiled.

"My grandfather has told me a lot about you," I said.

"Are you an Overtaker," he asked.

"Well that is an insult to the first ever DHI ever created," I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"But you said that we were the first," Finn said while looking at Wayne.

"You were the first to be in public while she wasn't," Wayne explained.

I saw the other Kingdom Keepers coming and they stopped when they saw me.

"Grandfather, you said that there are two new people that went to the Pirate dungeons, may my friends and I see them," I asked.

Wayne nodded and started walking. The kingdom Keepers followed us and my friends looked at me while we were walking.

"Why didn't you tell us about this," Eric asked.

"I was expecting William to tell you since he had all ready seen my Cinematic Records," I answered.

We got to the security office and Wayne brought the security camera footage.

"May I sit down and try to zoom in on them," I asked.

He nodded and let me sit down. I started zooming all the way in to their faces and then I cleared the image and Grell gasped when he saw who it was while me and the rest of my friends' eyes went wide.

"It can't be," I whispered.

"Sebas-chan," Grell whispered.

"But how, they have been missing since the late eighteen hundreds," I asked in a whispering tone to Grell.

"I don't know," Grell answered with a worried expression.

"Do you know them," Finn asked annoyingly and showed that he was really annoyed by us whispering.

"The navy blue haired boy's name is Ciel Phantomhive and the taller one is Sebastian Michaelis," I explained.

"Okay, so why are you so surprised ro see them," Finn asked.

"I can't explain that now, but we need to plan," I said while getting up.

I walked over to a table that had the map of Magic kingdom on it and I looked at everyone.

"Okay, Grell you are partners with Charlene. William you are with Philby, Eric and Alan you are with Maybeck. Finn you're with me, Amanda you will be with Grell and Charlene. Jess, you will be with William and Philby. Ronald you are with Willa." I told everyone.

"Wait, why can't we be with our own friends," Finn asked.

"Finn, these people are not people to mess with. My friends and I are very powerful and can fight them. You will need us to help you on this," I explained.

"Rose why do I have to have a fairlie with Philby and myself," Willaim asked.

"How do you know that," Amanda exclaimed.

"William," I groaned.

Finn looked at all of us and crossed his arms.

"What are you," he demanded.

"Do some research," I growled.

He glared at me and I glared back. I then stopped glaring and looked at Grell when I heard him start talking about shoes. I started laughing and put my hands on my hips.

"Mister Sutcliff," Willaim said.

"William, let him have some fun," I interrupted.

"What do you mean that Grell is a man," Charlene asked and looked at me.

"Charlene, Grell is a man but he wants to be a woman beyond imagining," I explained.

Charlene nodded and started talking about shoes again.

"Okay everyone, let's go ahead and go. We'll meet back here in an hour and if one of us isn't here. My friends and I will go looking for you," I commanded before everyone followed me out except Finn.

I waited outside for Finn for ten minutes and then I decided to go back inside. Finn was standing alone and was looking at the map.

"Finn," I asked.

"Why didn't Wayne tell me about you," Finn asked.

"I don't know, I'm surprised that the characters even kept me as a secret," I said.

He turned towards me with a confused look.

"You know the characters," he asked.

"Yes, just I don't really know the new ones, since I did die in two thousand two," I explained.

"How are you alive," he asked.

"Do some research on my friends, you'll find them easily and you'll know what I am since I am what they are," I explained.

He nodded and combed his hand through his hair.

"We better go ahead and start patrolling," I said and walked out.

He followed me and I walked towards Adventure land. I got into Pirates of the Carribbean and I held the door open to the dungeon.

"What are you doing," Finn whispered.

"I'm patrolling," I whispered before I started walking down the stairs.

He followed me and I could sense his uneasiness.

"Calm down, everyone will know you're here," I whispered.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the corner. I kept walking and then I felt a sudden chill.

"Did you feel that," I whispered.

Finn nodded and I continued walking. I stopped when I saw Malificent practicing her magic and I froze when she stopped. I relaxed after I thought about what I was and I walked up to her. Malificent was confused when she saw me and also had shock on her face.

"Did you miss me," I asked.

"Rose," she asked confused.

"In the flesh," I said.

She started saying a spell and I looked at her with my two toned green eyes. I smirked and kicked her in the stomach which made her flying into the wall. I walked up to her and she looked at me a little bit scared.

"Why not I make you feel the pain I felt that night," I sneered.

She shook her head and I smiled.

"Sebastian, fight Rose and win," I heard someone say.

I looked at Sebastian and Ciel and clenched my fists. Sebastin came at me and pushed me against the wall. He held my throat in his hand and then raised me to start choking me. I coughed a little bit and I clawed at his hands. I snarled and kicked him in the gut. He dropped me and I started coughing. Malificent walked up to me and I glared at her.

"You know that they will only use you," I said.

"Not if I agreed to let them have as many human souls as they wanted," she said.

"No, that will never happen because my job is to collect their Cinematic Records before they die and I will never let you have them," I growled.

"How is a small Grim Reaper like you going to defeat us," Ciel asked.

"Well munchkin, I have a lot more Reapers than you think I would have," I smirked.

"Then why do you have a human here," Ciel asked while kneeling down to my level.

"What are you talking about," I lied.

"Sebastian, take care of this one," he commanded.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian stated while having his hand over his heart.

I looked at Sebastian and my heart started to pick up pace. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me. I looked at him and then my wrist. I smirked and then bit his hand as hard as I could before kicking him in the groin which made him fall to the ground. I started running and I grabbed Finn before running harder. I looked behind us and could see Malificent and Ciel chasing me.

"Okay this is bad," I said and ran to Main Street.

Everyone was waiting for us and I took the remote out of my pocket. When I was with everyone I pushed the button and I sat straight up in my bed and I saw Grell breathing heavy with his eyes wide open. I combed my hands through my hair and looked at the time.

"It's six 'o' clock in the morning do you want to get dressed and go to breakfast," I asked.

Grell sat up and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

After Grell and I ate breakfast we met up with my other friends. I walked over to William and I could tell he was mad at me.

"I'm sorry William, but I had to come back," I apologized.

"If Sebastian and Ciel weren't a part of the problem I would be angry at you but I will help because I want to know why they are here," William explained.

"Yes, Mr. Spears," I said with my head bowed.

"Well can you lead us in this because I obviously have no idea how to lead us in this situation," he asked.

I gave a single nod and looked at him.

"I will," I promised.

**That night**

"Okay does everyone have their maps," I asked.

Everyone nodded and they all laid on their backs on the except for Grell and I. I laid down on the floor next to Ronald and took a deep breath as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. When I opened my eyes I could see the castle's towers and I sat up. I stood up and brushed my knees off. I was wearing a black t-shirt with some jeans on and my converse. I walked towards the firehose and knocked on the door. My grandfather opened the door and I saw everyone was there including my friends. I entered and I smirked.

"Okay everyone, we need to start planning how we are going to attack the Overtakers," I announced.

Finn stood up and shook his head.

"First, you need to tell us what all of you are," he said.

"Finn, I can't tell you that," I replied.

"I demand to know what you are," he growled.

"Fine, if you want to know, watch," I hissed and walked out of the firehouse.

I walked towards a pirate that was there and it saw me. It started to come at me and I made my death sythe appear which was a pair of sai and I stabbed the pirate in the chest. I looked at Finn and put my glasses on.

"I'm a Grim Reaper," I yelled.

I saw Finn's eyes get really wide like how the other kingdom keepers eyes were wide. I started walking and I screamed in anger. I threw my sai on the ground and started to run.

**Finn's POV**

When I heard Rose say what she was I felt like I was going to pass out and I saw her run. When I heard her scream in anger I knew I probably shouldn't have reacted that way but it was so surprising to me. I looked at Amanda and she looked at me. I then heard someone scream and everyone began to ran except Wayne. I saw William, Ronald, Eric, Alan, and Grell jump across roofftops in front of us. I ran harder and then I saw Malificent holding Rose. Malificent's lower arm was around Rose's neck while a knife was at her back.

**Normal POV**

I was snarling when Malificent held the knife to my back and then I narrowed my eyes.

"You're more shallow than I remember," I growled.

She smirked and pushed the knife further where it cut my skin and blood ran down my skin. I took a deep breath and stomped on her foot before grabbing onto her lower arm. I flipped her over my head and she went flying into a building. I crouched down and jumped off the ground, flying through the air. I started landing and landed on her face. She then disappeared and threw the knife at my arm when she reappeared. I growled and then she disappeared again. I pulled the knife out and the wound started healing. I looked at Finn and he was a few feet away from me. He was staring at me and I clenched my fists.

"If you think, I'm a monster than don't talk to me," i growled out before walking.

I walked up to my friends and I held the remote to take us back. I turned to the Kingdom keepers and smirked.

"Look my friends up online, you'll find them," I smiled and then pushed the button on the remote.

I sat up and saw Malificent. She grabbed me and I looked at my friends. They were looking at me with their death sythe and then Malificent disappeared with me. I couldn't see anything because it was all blurry and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Night Grell's POV**

I woke up on a bench on Main Street and I got up quickly. I was wearing my usual outfit which included my favorite red coat and my favorite black ankle boots. I ran to the firehouse and opened the door, I saw that everyone was in there except for the rest of my friends.

"Rose was kidnapped," I announced.

The group of teenagers gasped and they ran out the door behind me. I kept running and I saw William with everyone else.

"I got them, Will," I said when I stopped a few feet from him.

"Good, well Rose was kidnapped by some green skined lady which I am thinking is Malificent," Will explained.

"Do you know where they could've taken her," Ronnie asked.

I looked at the leader of the Kingdom Keepers, I think his name was Finn or Finnian.

"They could've taken her to the Pirate dungeons," the leader of the kingodm keepers said.

"Then let's go," Will announced before he started running.

Everyone ran after him and we walked into the Pirates of the Carribbean. We walked towards a door that looked down into a jail cell, there was no one in there and we entered the cell. We walked down the stairs and walked down a dimly lit hallway. The only sounds heard was my friends and I as we walked down the hallway because of our shoes. I began to hear men singing and I could hear laughing. We walked to a corner and peaked around the corner to see Pirates drinking and Malificent sitting on some kind of throne. There was girl standing next to Malificent and the girl had black hair withe green skin. The girl had red eyes and she was wearing a robe that like Malificent's just it had red instead of purple in it. I looked at the other side of Malificent and saw the little brat sitting in a chair next to Malificent and I saw Sebastian standing next to Ciel. I looked at all the way in the back and Rose was hanging on the wall with her wrists in shackles. She wasn't touching the ground and she was beaten up pretty badly. There was blood running down her arms from the shackles and there was a knife in her side. I looked at it closer and I saw it was a butter knife. I looked at Sebastian and my eyes widened.

"That was Sebas-chan's knife," I thought to myself.

I looked behind us and saw that Pirates were right there. They then grabbed us and tied us up. They led us to sit in front of Malificent and we all kneeled down. I looked at Sebas-chan.

"I was wondering when you were going to come," Malificent said.

Rose looked at us weakly and then her head fell and she became unconcious.

* * *

**Author: Sorry for the late update.**

**Rose: -points to screen- Why am I beaten up?**

**Author: Becuase I thought I should have some violence in there and also have a cliffhanger.**

**Rose: -glares at author before she walks out of the room and slams the door behind her-**

**Author: I hope everyone likes the story so far, sorry about the short chapter but it's better than nothing. Also I'm starting to run out of ideas of where they could stay and go next so please review her send me a message telling me which hotel they should stay at next and which park they should go to next.**


End file.
